Just what I needed
by ramnaki
Summary: From the perspective of one of the students from the dayclass, Andria see's everything that goes on from behind the scenes like all the other's...but what happens when she becomes love interest for night student  Andria my character only not the others.
1. Chapter 1

The rush of the wind went by so fast, as my body stayed limp from exhaustion. The clouds looked so beautiful from up close though I didn't really want to see them right now. I had to try to find a way to protect myself from going _splat_!

I mustered the last of my energy to send one final blast that might possibly help me. I used my weight to turn my body midair face toward the ground. It wasn't long till I would reach the floor…. I waited for just the right moment when I heard a bell ring from behind me! What the hell…..!

I wake up to my alarm clock ringing its jingle straight into my right ear. It was just a dream, thank goodness.

I push the snooze button and get out of bed. I look around my boyish looking marine-core room to see where I had left my slippers. They were under my calculus book. I stand up, my body disapproving at my every step, but I still push on.

I could hear people outside of my room getting excited over something; I can guess what it is too. I put my slippers on and get my bra on. I change into some sensible fashion and brace myself to open the door to the hallway.

My name is Andria Sakimoto but most people call me Andy for short. I'm sixteen years old currently attending cross academy. I like food, reading, and being left alone to relax. My dislikes….everything else, and love interests….. None; but if I had to choose one boy's because the girls I've met are way too emotional (including me once in a while….) for my taste.

I open the door cautiously just to be swept away by a crowd of frantic fan girls in search of their pray. There was no escape so I just went along with them. They led me to the front entrance of a building where classes are held. Once there, all the girls separated long enough for me to try to escape, I managed to get to an open area where to my dismay I bumped into him.

"… are you alright?" he said with his piercing red eyes looking at me so cruelly.

I looked away giving him a fake smile, "yes …..I'm fine…Thank you for asking Kaname-sempai…sorry to disturb." I tried to walk away from him hoping not to get caught by Aidou or Kain. There very protective Kaname, never understood why?

I wasn't fast enough though; I could feel the anger in Aidou-sempai's eyes as I come to a stop right in front of him. His blonde hair staying perfectly still, as he came close to me.

"Aidou, let's get going before the door closes." A boy with silver-white hair said as he passed by us both. Next to him stood the little sister of our infamous Kaname Kuran, her name….Yuki Cross or Kuran. Don't know much about her but she's actually really nice compared to the others in their class. The guy next to her is her boyfriend I believe, his name is Zero Kyriu.

Oh! I forgot to mention that here at cross academy there are two separate groups who attend, the day class which obviously goes to school in the day time; and the night class who does the opposite. I attend the day class if you want to know.

Aidou gives me one last menacing look before leaving me standing there like an idiot. I hear the gate close behind me and suddenly all the girls began to leave…peachy.

I look around half expecting to see anyone left behind; to my surprise (not really) there was still a group of about four or five girls hiding behind the wall that separates the building known as the dorms. They were bound to be trouble for the headmaster.

I simply ignored them and went on my way, like if it's any problem of mine. They get caught, get detention or something and then just try again; and endless cycle that never stops.

Today seemed to go by so fast though part of it was because I skipped all my classes pretending to be sick.

I went to the library where I read till it was like ten at night, around the time the librarian usually tells me to leave, and began to walk outside for some fresh air.

That's when I noticed the girls again from the were trying to climb the wall to enter into the school grounds. Fine time to do it, best time to jump over without being noticed is between eleven-thirty at night just before twelve. Before or after is just plain trouble.

Not...not like I've done it before or anything...well actually there was this time I had forgotten my textbook in my desk so I kind of found out that night how to do it.

I stop to look at their useless attempt to get over. It looked so funny watching them struggle like that! One of them managed to make it after all and helped the other girls up. They still were struggling and the first girl almost fell after just getting up there...heh.

After they were all over, the show was over, but I actually felt like watching them get in trouble...messed up right?

I looked around to see if anyone was watching, no one was there. I went up to the wall and jumped to grab the ledge. Then I pulled myself up and made it over. I'm good in gymnastics and am very flexible so it's not so hard to get over a wall.

I looked around to see if I could spot the girls, they were slithering toward the classrooms. I followed in their footsteps until they stopped right in front of a classroom full of students. These must be night class fan girls...great.

I hid behind a tree that had a bush next to it where I could take extra cover just in case. I could hear the girls a bit as they discussed their plan.

A brunette with a slightly elongated nose spoke first, "alright we made it! Now let's take a picture quickly so that we can get out of here quickly." She looked around with an expression of fear and excitement.

"Alright but once the picture's taken we all got to run like there's no tomorrow got it." A girl with short semi-light brown hair said as she brought out a camera "everyone else has their fake camera's?"

Everybody nodded in unison which triggered the approval to begin the operation.

_CRAP!_

I should get out of here before they actually get caught. This already sounds like a failure of a plan and frankly I don't want to be caught in the middle of it all.

I looked to see whether someone was coming, no one was so I found the opportunity to escape. I stood from my place hunching my back so that I can get on all fours and began to crawl away.

There was a peculiar smell coming from somewhere as I made my way away from the trouble makers. It seemed awfully familier like if I had smelled it once before.

I stopped to investigate which was probably a mistake, cause what happened next I frankly cannot even begin to explain by choice, so I'll be forced to.

My throat became dry as my senses of the world became sharper than ever before, my body became weak with the longing to follow this smell.

_Why though?_

Everything looked blood red as I dropped to the ground in complete agony at this pain I began to develop. I had to get out of here.

I mustered some energy to try to at least cover my nose but it failed completly, the smell was getting stronger and the urge also grew.

My heart began to race quicker than ever before, as I crawled little by little toward the direction of the smell, my teeth hurt, my head hurt, and my inside's burned with a passion. I wanted to rip my clothes off to cool down my body but I still didn't have enough energy to do so, only crawl.

_What is wrong with me?_

Ididn't want anyone to find me this way but I couldn't move anymore. I curled myself in the fettle position crying silently in pain as I waited for it to subside. If it ever would...


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up with a splitting headache and my throat feeling really dry. It was still dark but I could feel the presence of someone else here with me.

"You lost consciousness, but I think you'll be fine." said a voice that sounded real familiar. I looked up to see a shadowy figure bending down to get close to me. I knew it was a guy by the deepness in his voice.

"What…what happened to me." I say losing my breath to easily. There was no response but what happened next I wish that no one ever finds out about.

I felt the boy place his arms under my body and lift me from where I rested. Pain shot through my body again but not as hard as before. I couldn't fight him like I wanted to on account of being so weak that very moment.

I let him carry me away as my vision became blurry. I lay my head on his right shoulder being able to feel his muscles.

Who is this, and can he help me? Light hit me square in the face as he stopped in front of a really scary/blurry door…I think.

I felt him lay me down on a very comfy sofa as the blurriness began to subside. Now I could see again, unfortunately, to my utter dismay, the one who had just carried me to this unknown area was the one and only Aidou-kun.

My whole body stayed still as Aidou looked at me with questionable eyes. I watched him closely as well expecting him to do something like…..like…..well I don't know what, I'm frankly brainwashed here!

He sits down next to me still looking into my eyes as if in a trance. I don't feel nothing different though there shouldn't be anything different in the first place. He suddenly sighs at me looking away with a disappointed face.

What the douche?

"What's wrong? What's with that face." I look at him curiously awaiting his answer kind of irritated.

He looks back with the same look from before and a few more seconds pass by, then when nothing did happen again he sighed once more.

"What is it with you? I mean when I look at other girls they completely go crazy for me, but when you look at me you just completely ignore me as if I don't exist! It's completely irritating!"

I look at his sad irritated face surprised at the words he just spat out of his mouth. I thought he always looked at me in trying to strike fear in me? He wanted me to pay attention to him?

I sit up I guess catching his attention and look away kind of flushed at his remark. "Don't get so upset…..I mean it's no big deal if one or two girls don't go after you is it?"

He looked at me in disbelief at _my_ remark as I stared into his eyes. I suddenly felt the pain return once again but strange enough it made me kind of hungry?

My stomach grumbled like a lion's roar when threatening an enemy, which surprised both of us.

"I'm guessing your hungry….." He said looking away with a smile on his face; I could tell he wanted to laugh. He stands up quickly and leaves me alone on the sofa.

I look around realizing that I was now in the dormitory of the night class. The whole place seemed elegant with its semi-dark appearance. The pain dissipated as I tried to stand up from the sofa but I failed miserably.

Aidou came in again with a plate full of strawberries and other fruits. My legs felt wobbly and I felt like I was going to collapse again but I tried resisting. He sat down next to me again and grabbed a strawberry.

"Open your mouth." Now I really felt flushed, I did as told. What the hell is wrong with me?

I could feel his fingers brush my lips as he gave me the strawberries. Why the hell does this embarrass me? I feel fuzzy, and no I absolutley have no experience handling my emotions much.

He gave me the last of the fruit as Kain-kun came downstairs from where ever he was before. He stopped for a second looking at Aidou and I before brushing us off like if we were fly's.

Confusion shown on my face as Aidou grabbed my hand and lifted me from the sofa, this made me feel exposed for some reason?

He led me upstairs as l simply followed again with no counterattack of some sort. My whole body said to trust him and truthfully I wanted to trust him.

We entered another darker room where I could tell someone had just been here. He set me down on a lower bunk bed as he finally let me go.

"I recommend sleeping right now, you look real pale and that won't be good for your kind." He said looking away now as if searching for kind?

He walked toward some drawers, pulled out a black t-shirt and warm looking pants. "I recommend putting these on, your clothes are ruined.

I accept the clothes when I look down to find my bra completely showing and my panty's sort of flashing him in the face.

What the f#k happened to me!My face turned completely red in embarrassment as I saw Aidou leave without a word. I was left alone again, but for some reason I felt safe here?

_Few moments later..._

"Aidou, why did you bring her here?" Kain said with a questionable-stern face. Aidou looked at him with no concern in his eyes.

"Kaname-sama told me to…..he didn't tell me why though?" Kain looked at him with concern; Kaname comes in accompanied by Seiren. "Did you bring her in, Aidou?" Kaname said with charge in his voice.

"Yes….but why do you need…" aidou is stopped as Kaname speaks, "Rido Kuran wants her. He wishes to possess her as an artifact in his little game. For what game is what I want to figure out."

Kaname sits down pondering at the events that have happened so far. "He came here when we were gone for the vacation. Rido attacked the staff of the school in search of information on her. The headmaster is furious…."

Kain had the face of confusion as Seiren left without a word. Aidou spoke, "but she's just a human nothing more? Why would Rido-sama need her? "

The room went silent. "Perhaps there is something she has that he seeks? What other reason would there be…" Kain said in a reassured tone. "I mean she is the only one who has really interested Rido since Yuki-sama's incident. There must be a reason why?"

Seiren returns but with an envelope at hand, She hands it to Kaname who wistfully opens it without hesitation. A letter from Rido!

_Dear Kaname and all,_

_I am sure that you have heard of my little visit and I might as well tell you now, this girl is none of your concern. Do not attempt to protect her for she must die. Whether she dies from you or I is not part of my concern but I due warn you, she must not be allowed to live._

_Sincerely,_

_Rido Kuran_

The room stayed silent as the only thing that went through everyone's heads was….

"Who is this girl?"


End file.
